galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sillinrul Frostbite
'First Name' Sillinrul 'Last Name' Frostbite 'IMVU Name' xXAyperosXX 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' September 23. Age 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6ft 'Weight' 185 Race/Physiology Klausian Home Planet: The third planet of the Klaus System, Klaus III has no seasons due to its axial tilt of 0.4', is 1.2 AUs away from its parent star, and has a gravity of 2.4 G. Its atmosphere has only two-thirds of Earth's oxygen in terms of density. The oxygen is replaced by additional nitrogen. It is thought that the severity of this environment--low oxygen density and heavy gravity--is responsible for giving the Klausians their incredible physical capabilities. The fourth planet in Klaus System, Klaus IV has an atmospheric composition that is almost completely made up of carbon dioxide. There is another planet in the Klaus system known as Klaus IV. It has an axial tilt of 11.2', is 1.8 AUs from its parent star, and has a gravity of 0.6 G. Although it used to be sterile and devoid of any life forms, as the population of Klaus III increased, colonization proceeded, and now one fourth of all Klausians live in habitation domes constructed on this planet. The atmospheric composition and gravity of the areas underneath the habitation domes are adjusted to resemble that of Klaus III, and therefore life is possible underneath the domes without any noticeable difference. The total number of Klausians living in the galaxy at present is estimated at around twelve billion. Both Planets hate humans, but suprisingly, Klaus III is more acepting of tourist, than Klaus IV. Description: A sentient race that lives on Klaus III and IV. This race possesses excellent motor reflexes and hand-eye coordination, and it is said that the average Klausian can easily surpass a top Earthling in every aspect of physical capability. Klausians respect self-reliance, and regardless of the fact that more than a century has passed since first contact was made with this race, they still do not belong to the Pangalactic Federation, or to any other multi-planetary government for that matter. Klausians are also known for having an external appearance that very closely resembles that of Earthlings. If they didn't have three distinguishing green lines around their necks, they would resemble Earthlings with extremely good physiques. 'Behaviour/Personality' Brave, Strong willed and very hard headed at times. Sillinrul is one to never give up even if the odds aren't in his favor. Sillinrul will fight till the very end and for his age very skilled in combat. Though socially he lacks a bit after spending a year alone he will get used to it after a while. He is rather childish though he looks like he is always down straight to the point. All in all he is a great guy to have on your side, but cross him and he will never forgive you. Apperance As of now he has pale skin but at the peak of physical ability being rather toned for his age, ice blue eyes and blackish grey hair and peircings on his face. He wears a mixture of metal and leather armor. On his right arm a metal armor that reaches from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Neck armor and metal boots with spiked tips on the toes. His chest and arms are wrapped up in linen cloth and on top of that is thick black leather armor with no sleeves for movement of his arms. His pants are black Linen and a brown leather strap on his left leg. He usually has a curved blade and a extendable spear on his back. Though He is only 17, the years of training have made him look even older than he really is. The Grey hair doesn't help either. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' N/A for story reasons. Character Class ◾Dragoon (Job) 'Fighting Style' Ti-Chi:T'ai chi ch'uan or Taijiquan, often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. It is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: its hard and soft martial art technique, demonstration competitions, and longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims. Some of t'ai chi ch'uan's training forms are especially known for being practiced at what most people categorize as slow movement. Jiu Jitsu:A martial art from Japan consisting of grappling and striking techniques. Muay Thai:I's a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques.This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient.Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts.The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. Street Fighting Weapons Specialist Means of Transportation His dragon companion and Friend Patronax Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Weapon of Choice Means of Transportation His dragon companion and Friend Patronax Allies/Enemies None Besides Patronax 'Background Sillinrul Frostbite was born on his home world but was soon moved right after for some unknown reason. He doesn't even know where that place was seeing as his mother and father were killed not long after. He was found by three figures the same day, in the floor crying for his parents as they lay dead. The three took him in and instantly started to train him as there where very skilled people in their own right. The oldest and most powerful was a rugged man named Kano. He was skilled in many different fighting styles and taught them to Sillinrul. The second oldest was a smaller man by the name of Ayperos. He was highly skilled in almost every weapon known to man and has taught him to use all of these, though he is best with blades Sillinrul can use other weapons very well. The last was a sweet woman known as Alyssa. She was kind to him and was like a mother and teacher to him. Schooling him as he grew and also teaching him the art of war. Sillinrul grew up to be a strong young man in the end and by the time he was 16 he was one of the best warriors of the village. This is when he was gifted his armor and weapons. The Dragons talon. Forge from the talon of a dragon itself and harder than almost any metal. And Then the Spear of the Shooting Star. A spear of unknown magical qualities. While on his back it is about the size of a short sword, but when grabed it extends up to 9ft and can be down at will. A few weeks after this honor the village was attacked, not by bandits, but a dragon. One that Shot water and ice as if it was fire.. its name Patronax. Sillinrul charged at the beast, jumping onto a house close to the beast and lept with his spear aiming to kill it.. But this was all in vein as he was caught in the talons of the beast and brought to its face.. As it seemed to be the end of Sillinruls like he then heard the dragon speak, though it was in his head. "You...You have the power to bond with my soul.. To tame me and use me as you will...What say you?" Not wanting to die Sillinrul accepted the beasts proposal. "Good.. Feel My Power And Learn To Use It As Your Own.. For I Am Patronax. Sillinrul then yells out in pain as the power flows through him. Patronax puts him down and flies off. "You will know where to find me.. Sillinrul Frostbite" He heard this right before he was out cold. He woke up with everyone cleaning up the mess and put his spear on his back and goes to help, but before he could everyone turned to him.. They looked at his chest as it had a bright blue glow and his eyes where now ice blue. "H..He made a pact with the beast!! MAKE HIM LEAVE!!." They all started to yell at him, calling him a Dragoon.. Beast keeper.. Demon. He looked at the ones that had taken care of him and they simply looked down from him. This shattered him and he then took off running.. He didn't care where he went, he just kept running till he found a Large cave. He then saw Patronax and started yelling at him. Asking why him. Patronax told him that dragons can spend their whole likes looking for their dragoons and go crazy trying. Most die and their soul is found by their dragoon and a lucky few find them while they are alive. Sillinrul knew this must have been fate and stayed with his now beloved friend Patronax. He taught Sillinrul how to use some of the dragon aspects like their strength and taught him a few abilities as well, though they are still far from mastered as he has only been there for a year.. And he stays there till this day. ((TBC)) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC